Shouto Noticed
by BethanyShaa
Summary: Shouto goes over to comfort Izuku, but things go a lot further than that. Sex, Rimming, Anal play, MATURE, language, established relationship, mention of abuse, bruising (consensual), I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED, I WAS WRITING A SWEET FIC AND IT TURNED INTO SMUT.


Shouto noticed.  
He was very observant, afterall. Years of abuse could train a person to look for even the slightest changes in a person's posture or mood, and he definitely noticed  
something in Izuku- the subtle hunch in his shoulders after giving an empowering speech, the way his voice waivered when he acted like he was sure of himself, and the  
way he would tap out of a conversion, his eyes going dead as his mind whirred. He was good at hiding it, but Shouto noticed.

 _knock, knock_

Izuku jumped. He had been sitting at his desk, head in his palm, daydreaming, when the knock at the door startled him back to reality. "Who is it?" He called, but he was already halfway to the door anyway.  
"It's me." was all Shouto had to say. Izuku opened the door and stepped back to invite him in; even though he wasn't expected, he was always welcome.  
Shouto moved into the room. It wasn't necessarily messy, but it hadn't been thoroughly cleaned in a good while- a typical male dorm room. He decided he should sit on the bed to be more comfortable, and then he smiled and said, "How was your day, Izuku?" Izuku was still standing in the door way, but the question prompted him to move.  
"You know..it was pretty average. Typical day. I'm glad it's the weekend, my brain feels like it's fried." and he came and sat beside Shouto on the bed.  
"I know what you mean, they're really cramming in the material near the end of the semester, huh?" Shouto glanced over and couldn't help but notice how cute Izuku was, he smiled.  
"Yeah!", Izuku flopped backwards, arms stretched far above his head, "A very well deserved weekend, indeed."  
Shouto turned sideways a little- enough to bring his leg up and prop his knee on the bed. "Don't you look cozy." He felt like causing a little mischief even though that wasn't why he'd came today. A grin spread across his face, and just as the realization sparked on Izuku's face, it was too late- Shouto was tickling him.

"Thats...not...fair!" Izuku managed to sputter out as he was squirming and smacking Shouto's hand; he had been ambushed and Shouto was bigger than he was.  
Shouto reluctantly gave in and stopped tickling him, but hovered over his face and said, "Sorry, I couldn't help it, really you just looked so cute laying there." Izuku blushed, and picked his head up enough to leave a tiny kiss on Shouto's lips. Shouto sighed and flipped over to lay beside Izuku; he absentmindedly ran his fingers over his lips. He didn't know why, but just those small kisses from Izuku were enough to leave him speechless. Izuku felt around beside him on the bed until he found Shouto's hand, and he laid his on top. It felt good being here like this. Worries seemed small and tomorrow seemed light years away when he was laying like this with Shouto; he had a very calming aura.  
Shouto felt guilty. He knew he had come here to talk about something, and he was messing around instead.  
"Izuku, truthfully, I came here to tell you something." He wasn't really sure if it was the right time, but then again, maybe he'd never be sure. Izuku sat up and clasped his hand around Shouto's, "What's up?" Izuku couldn't help but be extremely curious- maybe even a twinge of nerves thrown in also.  
Shouto sat up, he grabbed Izuku's other hand, and looked him in the eyes. Izuku's heart flittered looking at Shouto's eyes. He couldn't pick which one to look into, they were both so beautiful, but it was hard not to look at one and the other separately.

"I've noticed that you seem anxious or..scared. I know you try to hide it, but I wanted to tell you that you don't have to hide it from me. I want you to know that I'm here for you, Izuku, because I care about you so much and you've done nothing but help me from the start. I'm a good listener, and I can help you reason through- are you ok?" He stopped in the middle because Izuku had started crying; silent tears streamed down his face. Izuku didn't have time to turn around, to hide from Shouto. He hadn't expected this. All he managed was a small head nod, and he wasn't even sure if Shouto could understand what that meant, but Shouto put his hand behind Izuku's neck and pulled his head down onto his chest. He understood.  
Shouto let Izuku cry, he knew he needed to. He absentmindedly brushed his fingers through Izuku's hair, twirling his curls around his finger, tucking stray locks behind his ear. He spaced kisses along the top of Izuku's head, and let his hands fall to rub his back.

"I'm here for you, ok? You don't have to carry your burdens alone." And Shouto planted a deliberate kiss on Izuku's forehead.  
Izuku nodded, he lifted his head up and kissed Shouto's cheek, right beside his mouth, and then his lips. "I love you, Shouto. I know you're here for me."  
Shouto pressed his lips back to Izuku's, and a spark ignited; the two joined in a heated, passionate embrace. Their lips slightly parted at different moments until their tongues finally met, and they melted into each other, the moment getting away with them.  
Izuku felt his stomach burn with warmth, and he pushed on Shouto's chest, hinting for him to lay down. Shouto obeyed, laying and scooting closer to the middle of the bed.  
Izuku put a knee on either side of Shouto's hips and carefully sat down on top of him, Shouto arching his back a little from the excitment. Izuku put his hands up Shouto's shirt to bunch it around his neck, and he rubbed Shouto's chest, massaging his nipples just for a second each time his hands passed them. Shouto bit his lip and whimpered, he was thrusting upwards just slightly but enough that Izuku noticed. With the next pass of his hands, Izuku let his hand move down to the buldge in Shouto's pants, he pressed his palm against it, and smiled at the look of pleasure on Shouto's face as his eyes rolled back in his head.  
God, that look on Shouto's face really drove him crazy and he felt his own erection push against his waistband. Izuku scooted back and leaned down, putting his mouth to the front of Shouto's pants, and breathing out deeply, so the heat met his member. Shouto shuddered, "I don't know how much foreplay I can stand right now," he said sheepishly, his face growing hot, and Izuku swore he could see steam rising off the left side of his body. He nodded, and pulled Shouto's pants and boxers down in one sweep, Shouto kicking his legs to get them onto the floor, he reached up and unbuttoned Izuku's pants, taking his time with the zipper. He caught Izuku's eyes and said, "Do you wanna suck off at the same time?" Izuku crouched on the bed to get his pants off, redness creeping up his neck. They had never  
done that position before, but Izuku couldn't deny he was curious. He threw his clothes on the ground beside Shouto's. "I think it'd be easier if I was on top," Shouto was already sitting up off the bed, and Izuku wasted no time laying down. His sheets smelled like Shouto, and they were slightly wet from the sweat and steam. Shouto turned around and backed up on all fours until he was dangling in front of Izuku. Shouto moved first, he kissed the tip of Izuku's dick, and slipped his tongue out of his mouth to tease the hole.

"Oh god, Shouto." Izuku moaned heavily, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, feeling Shouto's moist tongue working on his shaft now. He knew he had to snap out of this pleasure enough to give some to his partner. Izuku felt sheepish, but from the angle, he couldn't reach Shouto's hard on very well. His legs kept tightening up as Shouto wasted no time, so he improvised. Izuku spread Shouto's ass apart and licked at his hole, tongue proding in gently. Shouto had to move his head to keep from biting Izuku, "Shit!", he turned his head and caught eye contact with Izuku.  
"Is this ok?" Izuku asked, he felt a little embarrassed. Shouto just nodded, but when Izuku lapped at his opening again, Shouto came up off Izuku's dick (again), and put his head down on the bed. He was taking very sharp inhaled breaths, and when Izuku plunged his tongue in, spreading his cheeks apart with his palms, Shouto had to bite down on the sheets to muffle his scream. Izuku loved doing this to Shouto, he actually felt in control and it was a huge turn on. Making sure his tongue could still dart in and out of Shouto, he used one hand to keep his ass held up a little, while he let his other one touch Shouto's raging erection. It was pulsating, and Izuku noticed precum was dripping of the head of it. He used his thumb to swirl the precum around the tip of Shouto's hard on, and Shouto couldn't handle it anymore, he did scream.  
"Fuck, Izuku, I won't last long like this." His voice was raspy and forced, pieced together by gasps and soft cries. It was so exciting, Izuku didn't care, and he didn't want to stop. He was stroking Shouto with a slightly rapid rhythm, twisting at the top, stopping to incorporated any new precum into make shift lube. After a few minutes, Izuku abandoned a little of his modesty, and was pushing his face into Shouto's ass now; it was hard to keep his tongue inside him because Shouto was shuddering everytime he felt his tongue move past the tiny ring of muscles at the front.

Shouto was biting down hard on the sheets, face pressed so hard into the bed to drawn out his screaming, Izuku wasn't sure if he could breath, and he could barely hear the sounds coming from his mouth, which he guessed meant Shouto was close to cumming. Izuku pulled himself up, and sat directly behind Shouto. He should have moved earlier, it was much easier to reach (he'd have to keep this in mind for next time). Sitting up, he was able to put much more force behind his tongue play, covering the hole with his mouth and sucking, he had started beating Shouto's shaft pretty hard. Shouto forcfully pushed back into Izuku's face, making him hit his head on the bed frame, and Shouto fell over, shaking, moans and whimpers leaving as each breath puffed out. Shouto curled up, waiting to regain some composure after such a hard orgasm.  
He shakily pushed himself up on one arm, "That was amazing." was all he could say, his eye lids were droopy, breathing still labored, but it was starting to steady out. Shouto crawled over to Izuku and kissed him. "Sorry that was all about me."  
"No!," said Izuku, "It really turned me on." It was true. Izuku's dick was painfully hard now. Shouto lifted Izuku's legs up and put them on his shoulders.  
"Let me take care of you." And he bent down and fully engulfed Izuku's erection in one go.

Shouto was amazing at blow jobs. He held the length to the back of his throat, and swirled his tongue around the tip of Izuku's cock.  
"Mmm, Shouto.." Izuku rolled his eyes back and closed them, bucking his hips up, his erection hitting the back of Shouto's throat. Shouto was able to cool the temperature in his mouth just a little, and the cooling sensation drove Izuku absolutely mad. He drew his head back and blew on the tip, emphasizing the temperature shift. It was like getting sucked off with mint in your mouth. Shouto's hands were around Izuku's thighs, massaging them a little. Sometimes he left a little bruise there, but Izuku was ok with that. Shouto had his head up, taking a few turns of licking up the length of his shaft, and running his tongue over the tip of Izuku's erection. Izuku bucked his hips again.  
"Go back down on it-" and he almost immediately did, like he had planned it anyway and Izuku's sentence cut off with an "Ah!" Izuku was moaning enough to be shameful, and Shouto felt a little pride in his chest at being able to reduce his lover to such mush; not that he could say much considering what happened a few minutes ago. He blew cold air on Izuku's member again and went all the way down, moving his head around so the tip knocked around in the back of his throat.  
"God, I'm gonna c- " Shouto sucked in to put pressure on Izuku's dick "c-cum". Shouto's suction on Izuku's dick was too much for him to handle, he tried pulling on his hair to make Shouto realize he was cumming, but Shouto let Izuku's seed fill up the back of his throat before he swallowed it.

Shouto flopped down beside Izuku and picked his hand up, holding it to his cheek, "You are very sexy and I love you dearly." He kissed the back of his hand and held it tightly on his chest. Izuku sighed and rolled over so he could nuzzle his head into Shouto's neck, "I love you, too Shouto."

Shouto felt like the luckiest guy in the world as he lay there with Izuku. Shouto put a leg over Izuku's and rolled so their noses could touch. "Let's just be bums this weekend."  
Izuku smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me." He kissed Shouto, and closed his eyes lazily. They were both tired and Shouto fell asleep stroking Izuku's hair.


End file.
